ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Goodbye
A Cold Goodbye is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 113th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on August 10, 2019 in the United States. It is the only episode not paired with a new episode, instead paired with a rerun of "Vengeance is Mine!" in its initial air-date in the United States.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu/tv-listings/339734/ In most countries, like Australia and Malaysia, this episode was paired up with "The Never-Realm," although in the USA, It was only paired with a rerun. Synopsis Having learned Zane is not dead, Master Wu prepares to go after him, but Lloyd and the other ninja take matters into their own hands and defy their Master. Plot At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, P.I.X.A.L. was sleeping until having a nightmare of Zane's apparent sacrifice before waking up screaming and looking at a portrait of them together and being sad. The Ninja ran in after hearing her scream and speak with her, as they all relate to their loss of Zane. However, a frantic Wu ran in and states Zane is still alive, to the Ninja’s surprise. Wu tells the Ninja that in his visit with Aspheera, she informed him of how she actually sent Zane to the Never-Realm, a mysterious place his father told him to never go after he had trouble escaping. The Ninja tell Wu they want to join him but refused to let them come since the realm is most likely dangerous, but they insist to save their comrade. When Wu once more stood his ground, Lloyd seemingly agrees with his uncle's request and tells him to make a plan for his journey before rushing in. Later that night, Lloyd sneaks into Wu's room through the open ceiling and stealthily grabs the bag on the left before regrouping with the others, only to discover he had taken Wu's rations. He goes back to get the other bag but comes across the chicken, who immediately blasted him out before landing next to its master, who was disturbed from his meditation, but pets it, nonetheless. Lloyd returns to the living room and spits out a feather to let them know he failed again. After two failed attempts, Lloyd tries again for the third time and successfully steals the Traveler's Tea. After regrouping with the other Ninja, they head down the elevator to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. However, when they arrived downstairs, they spot Wu holding Aspheera's Staff and demanding back the Traveler's Tea. This caused a skirmish between the Ninja and Wu as they fought for possession of the tea. In the end, the Ninja were able to defeat Wu by knocking the staff out of Wu's hand and tying him up. Their master tried to warn the Ninja about the tea, but Lloyd puts a mouthpiece over Wu before he could finish his sentence. The Ninja enter the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. stood outside and zapped the vehicle from plain sight. Inside the Land Bounty, the Ninja encountered turbulence while passing through the Ethereal Divide. Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. untied Wu and tried to reason with their angry master, but Wu tells P.I.X.A.L. that Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago has no effect in the Never-Realm; meaning the Ninja are trapped and cannot travel back to Ninjago. He lied so he could go alone and not have an entire group stranded in the unknown realm. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu ****Samurai X Cave 2.0 *Ethereal Divide Trivia *'Narrator': Wu *Zane and Aspheera appear in P.I.X.A.L.'s nightmare but do not speak. *Similarly to the fourth season, where the Ninja went to Chen's Island to rescue Zane, they now go to the Never-Realm to rescue Zane once again. *This episode marks the first time P.I.X.A.L. is shown sleeping and having a nightmare. She previously remarked in "Versus" on how she always wondered what it felt like to dream. *The Ninja remark they have gotten their strength back since they can overpower and detain Wu after losing to him in the season's beginning. *This episode ends the Fire Chapter of the eleventh season. Errors *When the clip of Zane being banished plays in the intro recap, Zane's left arm is oddly elongated and un-moving. In the previous episode, his left arm was normal and moved behind his back. *When P.I.X.A.L. wakes up from her dream, she has no armor pads. Yet, when she sits up in bed, she has her armor pads. For the rest of the scene, her armor pads are gone. *When the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. started walking, a picture of Ray and Maya was shown and a few seconds later when Wu said "In warning", the picture was shown again. *When attacking Jay with Forbidden Spinjitzu, the flames on Wu's head are missing. *In the previous episode, after Wu was pushed by Zane, his staff didn't appear right next to him, but in P.I.X.A.L.'s nightmare, the staff appeared right next to Wu after he was pushed. Gallery Lloyd'sTitanMechAcG.JPG AspheeraholdingstaffACG.JPG D 3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg WuACG.JPG NinjaACG.JPG 20190724_221253_rmscr.jpg Pixane_Picture.jpg S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Master Wu holding the Forbidden Scroll S11Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu Vs Ninja .jpeg NinjagoS11Ep15LandBountyPortal.png References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show